Alone in the big city
by redrose2310
Summary: 7th heavenCSI Simon falls in with the wrong crowd then things get really bad he's 13 and after seeing a crime and suffering one himself he starts blackingout endsup in LasVagas and needs help, betterthenitsounds
1. 40s in an Alley

'Alone in the big city'

Chapter one : Wrong crowd

Warnings: underage drinking in this chapter

13-year-old Simon Camden stood next Jack and Frank two new friends he'd met in the mall a few weeks before in an alley behind one of the few liquor stores in GlenOak sharing a 40. This was the second time Simon had snuck out of the house to get drunk with his new friends hoping they'd like him more and not think he was a little kid.

Jack was 20 and Frank was 23 he was the one who got the 'drinks' for them. Simon had met them in a new comic book shop that had opened in the mall he'd seen Frank stuffing comics into his pants and had been to scared to go to the clerk, Jack had noticed and said he'd been cool about it, they took him over to the food court and had treated him to some fries and talked a while Simon had really liked them which had shocked him, they'd treated him like an equal not a little kid so he tried to act the part. They'd invited him to hangout with them and he had happily. He still wasn't sure how he'd lied to his family and got away with it so many times in the last three or four weeks or how he kept getting away with sneeking out he'd even cut class a couple of times though he had got in trouble for that.

"So Simon got a lady on the line?" Frank said after taking a deep goulp of beer before passing the 40 to Simon.

"Naw Daina broke up with me last week, said she didn't like the new me" Simon said rolling his eyes before taking a swig of the beer. The first time he'd drank he'd thrown up and Frank had let him sleep it off on his couch then took him home but he was holding it pretty well this time.

"Ha, that sounds about right chicks have to know what's up upfront to stick around kid sides she sounds lame any way" Jack said taking the 40 and drinking the last of it.

"Yeah I guess I didn't like her no more anyway" Simon said with a sigh.

"Forget her, lets go to the strip club near the highway" Frank said with a grin.

"Can I even get in?" Simon asked he was feeling really warm and light headed from the beer.

"Yeah I know the bartender they won't say nothing" Frank brags to the two younger guys.


	2. Stripclub killings

Warnings : Deaths, foul talking, striping,

* * *

Simon watched the big breasted girls wiggling and striping on stage in shock. It was the first time he'd ever seen a naked woman before and he was very embarrested and slumped in his seat next to Jack at the table the three friends were sitting at.

"Chill Sigh-man" Jack whispered to him with a grin.

Simon blushed, his friend had noticed!

"Kay" he squeaked and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Frank and Jack laughed at his shyness and he rolled his eyes.

The three were pulling their money for the tab when the front door was kicked in and bullets started flying. Frank booked for the back door and Jack grabbed Simon and pulled him to the floor shielding him with his bigger body.

SImon screamed as he saw one of the dancers hit the floor eyes open blood crawling from a whole in her chest she was dead. Jack Put his arm over Simon's head keeping the shatering glass from cutting up his face.

Four men in black with maskes came in the handguns and one was laughing. Simon had tears pooring down his face and was shaking like a leaf.

One of the Gunmen grabbed the bartender by the arm and pulled him to his feet from the floor.

"Where's Frank, Jeff we saw him come in?" he growled loud enuff for Simon and Jack to hear the two shared a look that said the samething 'What did Frank do now?'.

"I don't know he ran out!" The 20 something bartender said he was crying the gunmen shot him in the head. Simon whimmpered. A girl screamed.

The laugher had the two still living dancers and a waitress backed into a corner a gun trained on them.

One of the gunmen who was bulkier then the other three was taking the money from the cashregester, the last guy and the one who had shot the bartender were robbing the dead bodies on the floor and the one or two other living costmers.

The laugher was getting grabby with the girls. The two who were robbing got to Simon and Jack.

"Hey Mic this one seems your type." One gunmen said to the one who'd shot the bartender pointing at Simon.

Jack tightened his grip on Simon.

"Oh you are a cutie" he said grinning at Simon. The booze and fear were not mixing well for Simon.

"Hey lover boy get off the kid before I kill you" the gunmen said. Simon felt Jack's tears hitting the back of his neck. Jack didn't let go the bashed him in the back of the head hard with the butt of his gun and Jack went lemp.

The gunmen grabbed Simon by the back of his neck and dragged him back to the area where the girls got changed it was empty.


	3. Vagas Strip

The man shoved Simon to the ground and started to pull off his clothes. Simon screamed and pulled the man's mask off in his frinsy. Simon got a good look him, short brown hair, blue eyes, and a pouty well shaped mouth the man could be a model but he was a rapist and killer insted.

The man was about to enter him when he threwup all over him.

The man started to hit him punch after punch the pain was horible.

Then the boy blackedout.

* * *

Simon blinked his eyes he was in an alley it was loud and he was dressed only in his blood stained pants no shoes or shirt and he had no idea how he'd gotten there or got his pants back.

Simon went to the mouth of the alley to see where he was and nearly fainted he was on the Las Vagas strip!


	4. first two weeks

Simon spent the next two very confusing weeks on the streets of Vagas begging for change, digging in the trash for food and on the look out for a shirt or shoes. Day 3 he found a pair of hot pink flipflops that fit him in the trash out side an apartment complex, they weren't what he'd pick for sure but it was better then getting his feet cut to peices and burned like they had been the 2 days before. Day 5 a guy cornered him in an alley and he'd paniced remebering the gunmen in the back room he'd blacked out again and found himself infront of a store with a pocket full of nickles and dimes.

The night of Day 8 Simon was begging outside an office building when a slytly husky man with brown hair and square black frame glasses came out the door.

"Spare some change mister?" he called out to him. The guy stop and looked at him.

"Are you cold?" the guy asked in a distracked manner looking at Simon's shirtless torso. Simon blush 'was this guy going to try and hurt him too?'.

"Yeah" Simon said seeing no reason to lie. The guy pulled his black jacket off and handed it to Simon.

"Here, would you like join me for something to eat? It's my dinner brake" the guy said with a welcoming smile.

"Okay" he said softly to hungry to turn down a free meal.

"I'm David by the way." the guy said with a smile.

The two ate at a small diner close to the building he found out was really a morge and David worked there. The guy was nice but lonely from what Simon could tell he smiled and nodded as he ate listening to the man talk about work and the CSIs who he thought were so cool.

When the meal was over David told Simon to keep the coat and asked him to eat with him again the next day.

The fallowing days fallowed much the same he'd beg money from people he didn't know then he'd eat dinner with David then sleep in one of the many allies in Vagas.

Day 14 Simon was reminded of what he was running from 'The stripclub in GlenOak'. he was a pawn shop with a T.V. in the window the club was shown from the outside they were saying that the cops thought the men who were still at large were in or around Las Vagas that the cops wanted any help they could get from anyone with any ideas on who the men were or where they were.

The news woman said 7 had been killed in the club 1 was in ICU and 2 were missing. He was one of the two.

That night at dinner he was quiter then he normaliy was with David.


	5. Where am I?

Simon was scared those men were here! Simon had a really bad nightmare that night. He woke up and ran from the alley he'd been sleeping in he ran all the way to the morge and went to sleep again leaning on David's car.

Simon wokeup in a clean bed with wet hair and a clean t-shirt and boxers on.

Simon rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was in a bedroom with cream colored walls a oak dresser and a door that was opened to a basic bathroom. Simon pushed the white blanket and sheet off himself and stood up.

"Hello" Simon called as he walked out into a short hall leading into a kitchen/livingroom.

"Hey" David said steping out of the kitchen part.

"What am I doing here?" he asked asuming this was David's place.

"You don't remeber?" David asked.

"No what happened?" he asked.

"I found you at my car you were kinda out of it so I asked you if you wanted to stay at my place you said yes so I took you here you took a shower and hit the sack in the guest room. That's it." David said.

"Okay" Simon said worring over the new lost memory.

* * *

AN/ this isn't that farfeched think ablout it at 13 Matt had just moved out, his mom's bizy with the twins, Ruthy's getting her own life, the girls are a little selfcentered, Eric's had a heartattack, simon's alone and confused Frank and Jack were there for him so he let them pull him down. 


	6. clothes

'Alone in the big city'

Chapter six: Clothes

Warnings: dead bodies

Simon stood infront of the open closet in the bedroom David had given him with a small smile on his lips. David had asked for his sizes the day before then left the apartment coming home with 3 full bags of clothes for Simon.

Simon ran his hand over the t-shirts and sweaters hanging infront of him. In the desser across the room was filled boxers and jeans, he was trilled to have to choose what to waer again it was kinda silly but he'd missed it if just to have on real clothes again.

Simon grabbed a red t-shirt and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and headed to the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David grinned as he headed to a crime sceen. He couldn't help it he'd had Simon living with him 3 days now and it felt great not dreding going to an empty apartment.

"Hey David." David looked up and grinned even bigger at the CSI who'd spoken to him.

"Hi Nick, Sarah" added with a nod before he reached down to check over the body of the young man whose throat was slit.

He did what he does.

"This guys been dead for four hours." David said stepping back from the body and letting the CSIs look for clues on it.

"Hey Nick is it just me or does this watch look familar?" Sarah asked pointing to a ladies watch on the vics wrist. Nick took a picture the took it off the man.

"To Bev From your loving sister Trisha" Nick read then cursed. "Your right this is the watch that was missing from that dancer's wrist, this is one of the shooters." Nick said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Nick calls

Simon was happy he'd been living with David two months now. The two had a rutine he was happy with they ate brakefast together when David got home from work, David would go to bed and Simon would clean the house, when David got up the two would go the store and get anything they needed for the day weather it was food or a movie for the night, they'd get home and talk and hang out at the house and David would talk about his job and then they'd make lunch together before David left for work, Simon would stay in the house and watch T.V. not leaving the house alone ever!

David was at work and Simon who'd gone threw his growth spirt was laid out on the couch watching the sifi chanel. The phone rang and Simon reached out and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi can I speak with David" the male voice said.

"He just left can I take a message?" he asked.

"Yeah uh tell him he needs to call Nick Stokes about the GlenOak case." the man said and Simon felt his stumic drop.

"The GlenOak case hows that going?" he asked fishing for a clue.

"I'm sorry we can't talk to the public about that" Nick said.

"I'm not public, I'm David's family I'm not going to tell anyone." Simon said making his smile clear in his voice.

"I don't know.." Nick started.

"Oh come on I'm just curius I mean it's all over the news and your right their in the thick of it!" He said eagerly and grinned when he heard the other man chuckle.

"Well we know their in in the city and one was taken to the morgue, we know that they took that kid with them but we don't know if he's still with them." Nick said in one breath sounding proud of himself, "We have two BIG leads as to where some of the gunmen are two"

"Wow that's so cool and I'll let him know" he said.

"Hey hold up whose this?" he asked.

"Oh I'm David's roommate" Simon said and hung up without giving a name.


	8. Wasted

Jimmy Moon was grinning brightly he'd gotten bored with Glenoak mostly because the police there new him and he seemed to get busted every time he had any fun so he'd taken taken a trip to Vagas after a friend told him it was a prime town to cut lose in for a while and blow off some steam.

He stood in an alley out side his motel a needle in his arm a blonde hottie he'd picked up on some corner beside him kissing on his neck.

"Ahh life's good" he sighed as the blonde put her hand down the front of his pants.

* * *

Simon paced back and forth in David's apartment. The men where here! They could get him.

He needed to get out and get his mind off things. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a case of beer David kept hiden in the back of the frig.

* * *

David walked in the apartment that night and frown at the sight in the livingroom. Simon was passed out with beer bottles around him on the floor his face was streeked with dried tears.

David sighed he'd been worried about something like this happening when he'd brought the boy into his home but the the man knew he won't throw the kid out over this it just upset him.

David picked Simon up and put him into his bed then went to clean up the mess.


	9. RIP Jimmy Moon

Simon sat locus style on the couch watching TV with David who'd rented 'BeCool' and so far Simon thought it was funny.

"I'm hungry. Feel like ordering in?' David asked. Simon smiled at his friend who hadn't said a word about him getting trashed a few weeks before.

"Sure. Sushi?" Simon asked hopefully he'd liked sushi since David had taken him to this big sushi bar off the strip a week before.

"Of course" David said with a bright smile. "Salmon and eel right?"

"And Smelt row" Simon answered back as David picked up the phone and dialed for the 'Sushi Run' a place up the street that delivered.

"David?" Simon asked pulsing the movie.

"Yeah?" David asked after hanging up the phone.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean at first it was just food and stuff that could be just a nice guy but then you bring me into your home and you haven't tried to sleep with me or anything I just wondered why?" Simon asked in a rush.

"I'm straight I'm not going to try to sleep with you or anything like that. I'm your friend that's why I brought you here because you needed somewhere to stay." David said then messed up Simon's hair with a smile at Simon's blush.

Jimmy Moon was sitting in a bar still on his replenishing high he was sitting with a couple of guys he knew from GlenOak big time Drug guys that were talking about cutting him in. Yeah Vagas was the right choose for Jimmy or so he thought.

Gil Grisom stood over the body of a boy in his late teens or early twenties shortish brown hair, brown eyes, needle marks on his arm, a fist full of dark blonde hair and a bullet hole threw his throat.

"Gris we got a I.D. from his wallet" Nick said after looking threw the kids pockets. "Names Jimmy Moon from GlenOak California."

"Think he's involved with the strip club case?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know yet right now it's just a coincidence." Grisom said.


	10. Body in a box

AN/ I'm a little mean to Sarah this chapter but that's just because I don't like her.

A large box was delivered to CSI HQ the address read 'To whoever is working the Strip Club case.

In the box was the body of a blonde haired man in his early twenties he was naked with brown hair tied around his wrist. The hair was from a dancer at the strip club according to the the DNA. A letter inside read 'This is my bizness as you can see I'm handling it better then you.

Friendly masked murder murder'

"We're dealing with one really sick S.O.B." Nick said to Grisom taking evidence from the box.

"No Nicky we're dealing with a whole group of them." Grisom corrected.

"I won't argue there." Nick said with a smirk.

"Get hold of David and him or the Doc to get the cause of death back to us would you?" Grisom said offhandedly to Sarah who was just standing around trying to look like she was working though she was to hungover to really be working.

"Uh yeah 'YAWN' right on that" she said.

"This is bad, bad this is so bad" Simon was pacing back and forth in front of the Las Vagas news on the TV they'd just had a GlenOak Strip club case update. Jimmy Moon had been found dead and they were sure the same people were behind it.

"They haven't even stopped killing, their still here, why haven't they moved on? Why me?" Simon was crying he was so scared all he could see was Mic's face as he'd beaten him around the head.


	11. party at tree top

Two women one blond with a nice figure and implants, one Asian with the prettiest green eyes both nude were cowering in the corner of a dark room as a man with a mask on snapped pictures of them. Both women were crying. The man had a gun trained on them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Simon laughed he'd never seen David so excited! Some guy at work had gotten him these fantastic tickets to something called classic night.

"You'll love it Simon! It's great it's this huge party over at the "Tree Top" and everyone will be dressed up from the 50s it way cool" David was saying as he pulled costumes from the shopping bag he'd brought home.

"David I feel really silly here." Simon said pouting as he looked at himself in the mirror he was wearing skintight blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt, shiny black shoes and a greaser style black leather jacket.

"Oh but you look so cool and as soon as we grease your hair you'll fit right in!" David said he was wearing brown pants folded at the bottom and a lettered sweater.

"Why are you so thrilled about this?" Simon asked, as this wasn't usually David's thing.

"Sarah and some her coworkers said they were going as a favor to one of the techs for his birthday." David nearly squealed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Greg Sanders was 27 today and was enjoying his birthday with a 50's themed blast and a lot of hard liquor. He was enjoying himself though.

Greg had managed to get Nick, Sarah, Katherine, Archie and a hand full of other people from the lab to come and enjoy the night with him. He grinned when he saw Sarah and David from the morgue dancing.

"Cute couple huh?" Said a voice behind Greg he turned and gasped. A blond angel in a leather jacket there was no other way of describing the young man before him.

"Hi I'm Greg." He said managing not to slur his words.

"I'm Simon." The boy said he looked young but you had to be at least 21 to get in so Greg figured he was at least that.

"You want to ditch the rest of the party and come get something to eat with me?" Greg asked sort stunned by the man in front of him.

Simon blushed and then nodded that he would.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Simon sighed as the hot older man kissed his neck and touched his thigh. They were in the back of the man's car that was now parked outside a diner not far from the "Tree Top". The two had eaten a little and talked a lot or at least Greg had then they'd retired to Greg's car again.


End file.
